


Build Me Up (Break Me Down)

by elutherya



Series: Little Beasts [5]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bratting, Degradation, Hair-pulling, M/M, Name-Calling, Punishment, Small Penis, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elutherya/pseuds/elutherya
Summary: Yuchan flicks his tongue over his lip, watches as Donghun’s eyes follow the movement, before trailing down. It’s all part of it, stringing them along until they’re all as tense and needy as he is. So that they’ll wind him up until he begins to crack, and then shatter him just right.
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, Kang Yuchan | Chan/Everyone, Kang Yuchan | Chan/Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow/Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Series: Little Beasts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666615
Comments: 15
Kudos: 73
Collections: Little Beasts





	Build Me Up (Break Me Down)

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you find a really old WIP that you do not remember writing at all, but there is no doubt that you did. This is that. Don't mind me getting arrested for yorny crimes.

It’s quiet as they wait for Byeongkwan to unlock the door to their apartment, everyone’s expressions icy. Yuchan can’t help but smile, knowing full well that once they’re through the door, everything will change. He can’t hide the tremble of excitement, but the others won’t point it out, not when they know how hard he’s trying to keep it together.

He’s thankful for them playing along, for how accepting they’ve all been to him. It had been terrifying to act out in public, to stamp his foot and bitch, until Donghun had sharply told him to behave, only for him to keep pushing. It was different in the quiet of their apartment when there wasn’t the roar of engines and thrum of the crowd. But they had told him he was allowed, that he could be a brat and act up if he wanted.

He wants them to push him around and remind him of where he belongs.

Byeongkwan pushes open the door, all of them trailing inside. The door clicks shut behind them, but still, no one reacts. No one dares break that truce that the entryway to the apartment held for them, that safe space where they could breathe and decide what they were looking for.

The others pass over the threshold, leaving Yuchan standing there alone to work through if he was okay with what was about to happen. He knows they’re still worried over the last time he had safeworded around them all and broken down into tears because it had all been too much.

He is sure this time though. Has built up the mindset with smaller scenes, has misbehaved around them one on one, instead of all together. It has made it seem less overwhelming, and this time he’s sure this was what he wants.

Yuchan steps forward, leaving the safety of the entryway.

The moment he steps through, Donghun pushes Yuchan back against the wall, presses in close to his face. "You know what you're in for, baby boy?"

Yuchan's grin only grows.

“What are you talking about Donghunnie?” He doesn’t miss the way Donghun jerks at his nonchalant tone. Can see the way Donghun’s eyes narrow and moves in closer, baring his teeth. He knows he’s completely stepped over the line, but he knows it’ll be worth it just for the way they will throw him around.

"What am I talking about?" There's a hard, dull sound as Donghun slams his hands against the wall up on either side of Yuchan’s shoulders, boxing him in. Yuchan’s stomach twists at the way he can see Donghun gritting his teeth, but Yuchan just continues to smile, bright and as innocent as before. "How about you being a teasing whore all night?"

Yuchan can’t help the way he goes breathless, feels his stomach flip at the way Donghun calls him a teasing whore. He can’t help the way his tongue flicks out over the lip ring he still hasn’t taken off and looks at Donghun from under his lashes. He can see the way Junhee, Sehyoon, and Byeongkwan are taking off their jackets and shoes past him, but Donghun boxing him is far more interesting.

“A teasing whore? I still don’t know what you’re talking about,” and it’s easier to keep his voice thick with feigned confusion. It’s easier, especially when he presses back against the wall, arching his back because he knows the way his shirt will lift up around his stomach. He tilts his head back to expose the line of his throat, biting his bottom lip. A tease. If that’s what it takes.

Yuchan flicks his tongue over his lip, watches as Donghun’s eyes follow the movement, before trailing down. It’s all part of it, stringing them along until they’re all as tense and needy as he is. So that they’ll wind him up until he begins to crack, and then shatter him just right.

He's breathing too hard, but no one points it out. Donghun’s gaze wanders down lower, over teasing lines of skin that Yuchan insists on revealing. Shirt cropped far higher than the sweaters he normally steals from the others and his skirt hiked up his thighs. 

Donghun’s eyes snap back up to meet Yuchan's, gaze unrelenting. "I want you over my lap until you can admit what you did, baby."

Donghun pulls away at that and goes to sit out on the couch, not even bothering to take his boots off. He looks domineering, with his legs spread and expression kept carefully blank. It takes everything in Yuchan not to immediately follow him, to bend when he calls him baby and apologize. To promise that he’ll be good for them. He doesn’t want it to be that easy.

Sehyoon is in front of him, taking his attention. He leans in close, just enough that Yuchan thinks he might kiss him, before he pulls away. Instead, he pulls Yuchan out of his jacket and his shirt, strips him down until he’s in nothing but the choker he had helped him put on earlier. That’s almost enough to have his knees buckling, standing naked in front of the others while they’re all still fully dressed, unable to hide that he’s already hard at the mere mention of being called a whore and what Donghun has planned. 

Byeongkwan slips in beside Sehyoon, slipping his fingers under the choker and tugging Yuchan away from the wall and towards the couch. “Come on baby, I believe Donghun told you what he wants.”

Yuchan's tongue is licking at his lips again, his throat feeling dry as he stumbles slightly, allowing Byeongkwan to drag him closer by his throat. He doesn't put up a fight, not really. He’s sure that Byeongkwan feels the lack of tension as a result, but as soon as he's in front of Donghun he's straightening right back up, tall and prideful even in his state of undress, even as the redness of his cock makes it all too clear just how much he likes the attention, the way that they all seem to loom over him.

Donghun cocks an eyebrow. "Well?"

He can hear the creak of the couch behind him and can guess that either Sehyoon or Junhee has settled, maybe even the both of them. Byeongkwan doesn’t stray away from his side, not yet, and that’s the only thing that keeps him from dropping himself down across Donghun’s thighs. Instead, he tilts his head, meeting Donghun’s gaze, a clear sign that he won’t bend easily tonight.

“Only sluts need to be asked twice.” It’s all the warning he has before Byeongkwan’s hand is on the back of his neck, pulling him down. He stumbles as Byeongkwan drags him down across Donghun’s thighs, hands flying out to brace against the floor. It’s fast, the way Donghun’s hand settles hot against his ass, before giving him one sharp slap. They give him no time to brace himself and the contact has him yelling sharply, hand wrapping tight around Donghun’s ankle as his whole body jolts.

“Are you really going to be that easy, baby?” Yuchan shudders at the question, ignoring the way he can feel himself flushing at the noise Donghun has been able to pull out of him without much effort. It only makes him want to grit his teeth and deny anything further.

"Come on, now,” Donghun rolls his eyes at the silence like Yuchan can't feel how he's already hard against his stomach. He bends forward, pulls at Yuchan's fingers around his ankle until Byeongkwan understands what he's trying to do and kneels to do the same at a much better angle. Yuchan only takes a moment before he lets go anyway, allowing Donghun to maneuver him up and into his lap properly. He braces himself with his knees, his thighs pressed too tight against Donghun's.

"Don't want you falling onto the floor," Donghun emphasizes the words with a quick smack to his thigh. "Don't want you running off, either."

His hand smoothes over the spot he’d smacked and it’s incredibly gentle compared to what Yuchan knows is coming. “You know your words?”

Yuchan tenses, can’t help himself, even as he wants to squirm across his thighs until he can grind his dick against his leg. 

“Red, yellow and green,” he manages to murmur and as soon as they’re out of his mouth, Donghun’s hand is lifting and coming down sharply. This time, Yuchan manages to keep himself from making any noise, but he knows Byeongkwan catches the way he bites at his lip to keep it in from where he’s crouched in front of him.

“What happened to our mouthy brat a few moments ago?”

Yuchan wants to drag his cock over Donghun's thigh, wants to press up into his hard touches, wants to go pliant and submit. But most of all he wants _everything_. Every little bit of them. And he won't get it the way that he wants it if he gives in so easily. 

"Brat?" He's a little breathless, throat tight from how it's wound up around those tiny noises he’s trying so hard not to make. "Byeongkwan, I still don’t know what you mean."

“Guess you have to punish our dumb baby until he’s ready to admit to what he’s done,” Byeongkwan smiles and stands up. There’s a small part of Yuchan that wants to apologize, to give in and tell them what he’s done because he knows Byeongkwan will lean down and kiss him if he does. Instead, he hunches his shoulders, ignoring the temptation.

The distraction is all Donghun needs because Yuchan’s jolting when his hand comes back down and he realizes he wasn’t paying enough attention. He bites back the _three_ that wants to slip off his tongue because counting them out goes against what he wants. The sting of Donghun’s hand is sharp, has him shifting minutely, and trying to ignore the way he can feel pre-come dripping down the insides of his thighs.

“I don’t think it will take long,” Sehyoon murmurs, and Yuchan jumps when he feels a hand at the inside of his thighs, tracing the curve of his ass. It’s a stark contrast to the way Donghun’s hand comes down again, and Yuchan knows that there’s a truth to Sehyoon’s words.

Sehyoon's fingers dip down further and he laughs softly, smearing pre-come over Yuchan's skin. "He's already wet. I wonder why he won't just admit it?"

Yuchan's hips buck unbidden, but another sharp hit of Donghun's palm inadvertently covers him. The pain and the gentle touches and the sweet drag of friction against his cock has his chest stammering slightly, dying to move, to press back into something. But he still refuses to give in, even as Byeongkwan's fingers sink into his hair, curl tight, and tug. 

"Is that right, baby?" His voice is low and Yuchan's teeth scrape over his lip, holding back embarrassing noises. "You're already wet for us?"

Yuchan drags in a breath, focuses on anything but their hands on him, but it’s hard when Sehyoon drags his fingers up to press them against his rim, just as another sharp hit has him jolting in their hold. “No, it’s —“

Donghun’s hand coming down a little harder has the words dying on his tongue and he can’t help the way he whines at the burn. The dull ache is already starting to set it and if it weren’t for Byeongkwan’s hand in his hair, he would have ducked his face to hide against Donghun’s thigh to gather himself. 

“What was that baby?” Yuchan blinks rapidly, surprised when he finds Junhee crouched in front of him. He hadn’t heard him come around and he knows he’s already further gone than he expected if he hadn’t noticed. Junhee slaps his hand gently against his cheek when he doesn’t answer, far gentler than the way Donghun brings his hand down again. “We asked you a question, baby, we expect an answer.”

“Mm’not wet for you,” he manages to push out, but it comes out weak as Byeongkwan’s hand tightens in his hair.

"Yeah?" The pads of Junhee's fingers press against Yuchan's lips and they fall open instantly, wrapping around the intrusion when they press against his tongue. "I guess this isn't wet, either, huh?"

He can't see Byeongkwan, can only hears him laugh. "I guess you aren't ready to suck on Junhee's fingers then. You don't already want him to fuck your face either, right?"

Yuchan can't help how he instantly swallows harshly around Junhee’s fingers.

“I think you’re lying. I think that you’re our dirty little slut and that you want to be filled. That you want more thanhis fingers in your mouth,” Byeongkwan’s voice dips lower and the moan that tears out of Yuchan is something he’s not ashamed of. He curls his tongue around the fingers in his mouth, a weak attempt to show how good he’d be if Junhee were to feed his cock to him. Donghun’s hand comes down again, a shock that has him dragging his teeth over Junhee’s fingers and earns him Junhee’s free hand gripping his jaw, forcing his mouth open.

He feels his chest heave, the beginnings of what he knows are soon to be tears. He can feel his eyes burning as Junhee pulls his fingers out of his mouth, expression hard as he stares down at him. He lolls his tongue out, can’t help the way his instincts are kicking up and that he knows that’s what Junhee wants him to do, especially after biting him.

“Are you ready to admit to what you did?” Donghun’s voice is commanding, his hand smoothing over the ache of where Yuchan knows is a welt along the curve of his ass.

"Wh—" Yuchan has to pull himself together a bit, stitch together enough of his pride that he can answer with some patch of stability. "What do I get if I do?"

Donghun hums, digs his fingers pointedly into a tender spot along his ass in a way that makes Yuchan whine and instinctively pull at Byeongkwan's touch. He wants to bury his face in his arms, the couch, Donghun's thighs, _something_. "I would say that we'd be nice to you, but I don't think that's what you want, is it, baby?"

A quiet whine, more distressed this time, as he finally presses back into Donghun’s touch in spite of himself. His eyes burn. His chest is tight. His entire backside is _screaming_ , pain radiating down his thighs and up his spine.

It's perfect.

That they won’t be nice to him, it’s the exact words that he’s wanted to hear and it has him trembling across Donghun’s thighs. Byeongkwan laughs and it’s a clear sign of how fucking obvious he is, has been this whole night. He wants them to take and take until he’s wrung dry.

“You really just want to be our little cockslut, our dirty little boy, don’t you?” His head goes fuzzy at the words, at the way Donghun’s fingers continue to dig into his skin, sending jolts of pain down his spine. It’s so so good, better than what he’d been expecting when he started acting up.

“We could do that, or we could just tie you up and leave you to think about what you did,” Byeongkwan murmurs and that has Yuchan jerking to attention, heart rate ratcheting up. He knows that’s what will happen if he doesn’t answer them, if he doesn’t break for them.

“No no, no—” Yuchan stutters, voice breaking as someone gives one tight tug at the choker wrapped around his throat.

“What’s it going to be, baby?”

"I'm sorry," the words are breathless but still tight, his thoughts fraying around the edges. He needs it, needs them, needs to focus enough that he can definitely get that across but Donghun's fingers are still painful, Junhee's are still nearly touching his lips, Byeongkwan's are still violent in his hair and Sehyoon's are still so close to the most sensitive part of him. "Don't— don't leave me, please?"

"Hm?" Donghun's voice is softer, Byeongkwan's fingers slackening. "You're gonna be good for us, baby?"

"Y-yes. Yes, I'll be good, I promise, I..."

Byeongkwan's hand pulls away and Yuchan can finally drop his head, finally properly feels the shivers that are coursing down his back.

“Count for us, baby,” Byeongkwan’s voice is gentle and Yuchan whimpers at the way he can feel him press a kiss to the crown of his head. Junhee’s thumb drags over his bottom lip and he flicks his tongue out to lick at it, a small apology for biting him that Junhee seems to accept with how his grip lessens on his jaw.

Donghun’s hand comes down and this time he doesn’t stop himself from whining, from curling tight around Donghun’s thighs and reacting. “One,” he chokes out, voice tight. As soon as it’s out, Donghun’s hand comes down again and he stutters to keep track, to do as Byeongkwan asked. “T-two.”

Sehyoon’s fingers press in again, dragging along the sensitive underside of his cock and if it weren’t for Byeongkwan’s hand settling between his shoulders, he would have tried to squirm away. “No running away, you have to take your punishment, don’t you?”

“Y-yes,” Yuchan whimpers, feels his whole body shudder when Donghun’s hand lays warm against his backside.

“And what are you taking your punishment for?”

“For being,” he starts, burying his face against his forearm. “For being a teasing whore.”

Donghun hums at that, taking a moment to press his palm gently and flat against the curve of his ass. If anything that only alights Yuchan's nerves even more. "But you're our whore, aren't you?"

Yuchan's nod is vigorous, if shaky. That's the one thing that he never allows to slip. Even in his brattiest moments, he's theirs, always theirs.

A harsh smack that has Yuchan stumbling over a, "Three," before Donghun's touch is gentle again.

"You need to use your words, baby."

"I'm—" A shaky breath, making the words as stable and sure as he possibly can. "I'm yours." 

"Good boy," it's light, breathy, almost kind. And then another smack, hard enough to pitch Yuchan forward, sputtering out a four like he hasn't already let go, like he isn't uselessly rutting his hips up against Donghun's thigh.

“One more and then we can move on to the rest of your punishment, okay baby?” Donghun’s absolute control has him whimpering. It doesn’t matter that he can feel how hard he is under his stomach or see how Byeongkwan and Junhee are affected, because to him, they all still seem so calm and collected. Being splayed out and naked, makes it feel like he’s the only one who’s a mess.

“Okay,” he nods, tensing in expectation. He squeezes his eyes shut, his stomach twisting the longer Donghun makes him wait. It’s part of it, he knows, but there’s a piece of him that wishes Donghun would hurry up and do it. When his hand finally does come down again, the whimper it pulls from him is watery and he barely manages to push out the final count. 

“Five.”

As soon as it’s done, they’re hefting him up, too many hands to pay attention to. All he knows is that they’re maneuvering him up until he’s sitting in Donghun’s lap, despite how his backside is sore and throbbing. “You were mouthy today, weren’t you?”

A hand on his chin keeps Yuchan from looking away and he tearfully nods in response to Donghun’s question. A thumb pulls at his bottom lip and he gently takes it into his mouth, licking around it without being asked. “Think we can put his mouth to better use?” Yuchan sinks against the hands holding him, knows that this question isn’t for him. Now, he knows he’s expected to be good for them and take what they’ll give him. 

Fingers wrap around the back of Yuchan's neck and he goes pliant instantly, Byeongkwan's firm touch triggers something deep within him, something that makes him weak.

"Junhee,” Donghun can hear the sharp grin in his voice. "You already promised him something special, didn't you?"

Junhee laughs and then he's coming in closer, fingers joining Donghun's on his chin and thumb pressing into his mouth. Yuchan doesn't hesitate, suckles on the pair of them. They press against the tip of his tongue with differing pressure, sending little sparks of feeling that toe the line of being too much, nowhere near enough.

"I think Byeongkwannie's the one that promised that for me," Junhee's voice is as soft and warm as ever. "But I'd be happy to."

“Will you be a good doll and let Junhee fuck your mouth?” Donghun asks and Yuchan nods his head as best he can, while mouthing around their fingers. “Our little cockslut, so good and sweet for us now. Just a pretty little hole for us to use as we want.”

Yuchan whimpers at the words, hands scrambling at the front of Donghun’s jacket and clinging as he squirms in his lap. The hand on the back of his neck has him from moving too far, keeps him still when a hand slips down his back and presses against his rim. It’s all too much, not enough. It makes his head spin with how much he wants. 

“You’re going to behave for Junhee while we work you open, right baby?” Another small nod and he’s being moved again. He goes pliant as they move him and doesn’t complain when he ends up with his face in Junhee’s lap and his ass in the air.

Junhee still has his pants on and Yuchan doesn't care, presses his face into him anyway, craves touches that have been barely withheld the whole night. Part of him wants something sweet - gentle fingers in his hair, soft lips on his cheeks. Part of him just wants them to keep holding him down, rough him up until he can't speak, can't walk, can't do anything but submit to every little thing that they give him.

Junhee coos sweetly, fingers dancing over his cheek. Byeongkwan's press up against the bruised skin of his ass at almost the same time and Yuchan whimpers quietly. 

But it's Sehyoon that speaks, cards his fingers through his hair as the tip of a wet finger presses against his rim. It's Donghun's, so clearly, Donghun's, and Yuchan feels himself unraveling. "Are you gonna be a good boy for us?"

“So good, so good, promise,” Yuchan mewls and it’s worth it for the way Donghun slides one finger into him. He paws at the front of Junhee’s pants, even as he shifts his hips back against Donghun’s hand. “Please, I’ll be good.”

He knows he’s babbling, but he can’t help it, not when Donghun pulls his finger free, only to immediately push in two. He hiccups, presses forward into Junhee, even as that pulls him away from Donghun. He’s not given a reprieve though, because Donghun follows him, fucks his fingers in rough and Yuchan feels it run up his spine. 

Fingers press into the bruise along his ass cheek and he feels all semblance of sanity leave him. The hand in his hair tugs him down and he whines when Junhee’s cock bumps up against his cheek. 

Yuchan's mouth falls open effortlessly, mouthing at nothing, drooling all too much, so clearly hungry for how Junhee shifts, takes his chin between his fingers, and presses the head of his cock against the tip of his tongue.

His lips curl instantly, tongue nudging at the slit as he suckles around the head, eyes wide and wet as he gazes up at him. It's nearly reverent, but then Donghun's stuffing three fingers into him and he keens, puts all of his willpower into not allowing his teeth to go down, into not hurting him.

Byeongkwan seems to notice, somehow. "You know, maybe next time we should get him a ring gag? With what he did to your finger earlier. No chance of him biting you then."

“Ring gag and ropes? He’d look pretty tied up, just for our use,” Junhee purrs, tugging Byeongkwan in so that he can bite at his bottom lip. There’s a moment where Yuchan thinks their distraction is enough for him to pause, to focus on breathing through the way Donghun works his fingers into him roughly, but Junhee’s grip in his hair tightens and it’s all the warning he has before he’s being pushed down.

“Did we tell you to stop? I thought you said you were going to be good for us. Or were you lying? Just going to be our dirty little boy instead?” Byeongkwan laughs and Yuchan can’t help the way he flushes, scolded for not behaving. He curls his hands against Junhee’s thighs, swallowing around him and working down until he feels him hit the back of his throat. He can feel himself drooling more, messy, and knows he won’t be able to take all of him in, as much as he wants to.

A thumb hooks against where his lips are stretched and Byeongkwan noses warm against the curve of Junhee’s jaw. “Can’t even take him all the way down? Come on baby, I didn’t think you were that pathetic.”

It’s punctuated by Donghun scissoring his fingers, by Junhee pulling him up and dragging him back down, by Sehyoon’s warm hands smoothing over what feels the bruised line of his backside. _Gentle._ He had made sure they wouldn’t be gentle and he knew this was the confirmation that he was going to get exactly what he had asked for.

Used as how they saw fit.

Junhee rocks his hips up, his cock bumping up against the back of Yuchan’s throat and causing him to gag. He thrashes, hands twisting into the jeans bunched around Junhee’s thighs and gurgles around him. They hold him in place, and he squeezes his eyes shut as he tries to relax his throat around Junhee’s cock. It’s hard though when Junhee lifts him off, only to pull him right back down before he can drag a breath in.

It’s a struggle at first, but Byeongkwan’s hand on the back of his neck is grounding and Junhee does let him suck in a sharp breath, before he starts all over again. He lets his jaw go slack and doesn’t struggle against the hold they have on him, just lets them maneuver him however they want. 

He lets himself float away, until all he can focus on is the feel of Donghun’s fingers working into him and Junhee heavy in his mouth. Misses the murmur of voices as they talk over him. 

The only thing keeping him up is Sehyoon’s hands on him, keeping his hips hiked up and Junhee’s hands sinking into his hair so that he can pull him up and down his cock. He fucks into his mouth without a care, only pulling Yuchan off when his nails dig into the tops of his thighs and he starts to shake from lack of air.

Donghun’s fingers pull free, but Junhee doesn’t give him time to mourn the loss. Just holds him down until Yuchan whines at the blunt feeling of one of them pressing against him. He’s so close, moments away from being as full as they’ll let him be tonight.

Junhee pulls him off, giving him enough time to take a deep breath, before he matches Donghun and they both sink into him together. Yuchan splutters around a strangled noise, his nails digging into Junhee’s skin, drawing a sharp intake of breath from him. Junhee’s hips stutter upwards and Yuchan chokes around him as he deals with the overwhelming sensation of being so fucking full. He can’t even bring himself to care that he’s crying, that Byeongkwan is cooing above him as Junhee holds him in place and fucks his throat.

He matches the rough pace Donghun sets, and Yuchan is helpless to do anything but ragdoll between them. He swallows around Junhee, drools even more around him and whines.

There’s something about how Donghun is normally so meticulous in how he fucks them, how he can roll his hips in a way that can send them over the edge so quickly, but how now, it feels like his only goal is to get off. There’s no care for the pace, just quick and enough to make Yuchan feel absolutely filthy.

Junhee tugs him up by his hair, holds him above him as he works his free hand over his cock quickly. Yuchan hangs there, panting and mouth dropped open. He sticks his tongue out, keeping his eyes closed, because he knows that’s exactly what Junhee wants from him right now. He’s their good useless toy, nothing more. 

He can vaguely hear Byeongkwan say something, and Sehyoon’s low response, but his ears are too filled with static to make it out. There’s nothing but the sharp slap of Donghun’s hips against him and the strain of Junhee’s hand in his hair.

He whimpers moments after Junhee groans, face scrunching up as Junhee’s hot come splashes across his face. He’s tempted to try and lift a hand to wipe it away, but Donghun fucks into him hard, pushing him stumbling forward into Junhee’s lap and this time he lets him fall. Junhee lets go of his grip in his hair and Yuchan faceplants into his lap, panting against the bare curve of his hip as Donghun continues to rock forward into him.

Donghun’s fingers dig into his hips, thumbs pressing in along the curve of his ass, reminding Yuchan of how he had spanked him so recently. 

Sehyoon’s hands disappear from along his back, but Yuchan doesn’t have long to miss the touch. One of them traces along the trembling muscles of his stomach, going lower, lower, until it settles over his dick.

Yuchan clenches down hard around Donghun, mewling pathetically as Sehyoon’s fingers press against the head of his cock. The palm of his hand is warm around him and Yuchan spills messily over him, only needing the barest touch to get off. It’s enough to set Donghun off, to have him swearing as his nails scratch along Yuchan’s skin and his hips stutter to a stop. 

Yuchan sags forward even more, going limp and struggling to catch his breath as he’s wracked by aftershocks. There are so many hands on him, settling him as Donghun pulls out before Yuchan can work up the words to ask him to stay inside. He whimpers at the loss, ignoring the chuckle from Junhee above him as they roll him over onto his back.

The back of his thighs feel messy and he can feel Donghun’s come leaking out of him already.

There’s a gentle hand against his cheek and Yuchan blinks dopily up at Byeongkwan, trying to focus past the way his thoughts are fuzzy.

“There you are,” Byeongkwan murmurs, thumb tracing over the curve of Yuchan’s cheekbone. Junhee’s hands card through his hair, and Yuchan knows he’s making sure he didn’t hurt him too badly with how sure his grip had been. It’s settling, _nice_ to have their hands on him, checking him over as they all slow down.

The atmosphere shifts so easily, and it makes it so easy for Yuchan to sink into the comfort of their touch and know he’ll be cared for. There’s no need for him to push through the fog, not quite yet. So he lets himself loll in their grip, blissful in the knowledge that as much as he’s theirs, they’re just as much his.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come talk to me about these boys, possible prompts or anything at all: you can find me over at [twitter](https://twitter.com/Elesteria). I'm always down to chat at new people! You can also find me at [curiouscat](https://t.co/1yfgiUBE0r) if you have any thoughts, prompts or stuff that you're too nervous to say in public.


End file.
